


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by icandrawamoth



Series: Phichit Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Contests, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Pets, Phichit Week, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Phichit starts a cutest pet contest to pass the time during a competition. Chris doesn't follow the rules.





	To the Victor Go the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> Late entry for Phichit Week day four: pets.

_“Christophe Giacometti!”_

The warm-up room goes silent as the assembled skaters pause their stretches and look up. The owner of the voice is Phichit Chulanont, who's standing near one wall, hands on his hips.

“Whaaat?” Chris drawls all too innocently.

Phichit glares. One hand gestures pointedly to a section of the wall dominated by a full-sized picture of a fluffy white cat. Beneath it, smaller pictures of other animals peek out from the sides.

“If no one can even see the other pets in the contest, I think that could be considered cheating,” Phichit points out, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Chris grins and mimics the pose. “I don't know. I think it's pretty obvious Princess is going to win this contest.” He throws a look back at the other skaters, cupping his mouth to whisper-shout conspiratorially, “Vote for Princess!”

Phichit can't help but laugh. “Come on, Chris.”

Chris rolls his eyes dramatically. “You're such a harsh taskmaster, Phichit,” he whines, but he goes to the wall and pulls off the picture of his cat, retaping it farther down so all the pictures are visible. Along with his Persian are Yuuri's poodle, Seung-gil's husky, Yuri's ragdoll, Phichit's own hamsters, along with several others. There's even one of a snake, though Phichit doesn't know who it belongs to. He's glad someone can love the thing, though it gives him the creeps.

“Happy?” Chris prompts, and Phichit smiles sweetly.

“Very. Thank you.”

Chris grins. “When do I collect my prize?”

“The winner,” Phichit corrects primly, “will collect his prize after the free skate tomorrow.”

Chris winks. “I'll see you then.”

* * *

When Phichit empties out the box he'd left for voting the next day, he's chagrined to find that Chris actually has won. Even after Phichit pulls out the extra dozen slips of paper the Swiss skater had stuffed the ballot box with in voting for himself. _Typical_ , Phichit thinks, smothering a laugh.

Even though since Phichit was running the contest he would have given the prize (a gift card for an international pet chain store) to the runner-up, he's a bit steamed his hamsters weren't considered the cutest. With those pudgy little faces and tiny wiggly feet, how could anyone think differently?

But it's his job to report the voting accurately, so he finds Chris when he comes down from the podium with his silver medal and hands him the card. “You were right,” Phichit says, mock-grudgingly. “Seems your girl really is the princess.”

Chris grins widely. “Was there ever any doubt? She's royalty after all!” He winks and wanders off, and Phichit shakes his head and rolls his eyes fondly as he goes to take down the pictures, already planning the rematch.


End file.
